El Regalo
by Valente R
Summary: Bella recibirá lo que mas ha estado deseado su corazón desde hace años en este San Valentín, pero ¿De quién vendrá este increible regalo? One Shot Por el dia de San Valentín. Regalo especial para mi Admirador Secreto ; ... ¡Te amo Mi Angel!


_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no son míos. Son de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Este es un one-shot por el dia del Amor y la Amistad para todo aquellos que estan o han estado enamorados, como los que difrutaran este dia con sus amigos. Esta historia fue inspirada y es dedicada a una persona muy especial para mi, se que entenderas todo lo que quiero decir en estas palabras Te amooo Mi admirador secreto! ; )**_

* * *

><p>Era la hora más especial, aquella etapa del día donde se podía disfrutar de los últimos rayos que el Sol te brindaba, para mí la mejor forma de vivir esa mágica experiencia era desde una pacífica playa y para mi fortuna ahí es donde me encontraba.<p>

Antes había pocas cosas que me alegraran más que poder observar un atardecer en una playa, pero todo cambió cuando _Él_ se convirtió en toda fuente de alegría a mi corazón.

Hemos hablado tanto de poder estar juntos viendo un atardecer en la playa, que el no estar juntos observándolo era como estar rodeada por el cuarto más sombrío de mundo.

―Daría lo que fuera porque estuvieras aquí ― las palabras me salieron en apenas un susurro.

―Estoy aquí y como soy bueno contigo, amor, sólo te voy a pedir un beso ― su voz salió desde un lugar muy cerca de mi oído, lo que me acusó escalofríos. No sabía si sólo lo había imaginado pero tenía temor de voltear y ver que había sido una jugada de mi loca mente.

―Sí, sé que estas algo loquita y, ojo, no es que me queje, me encantas así pero no has llegado al punto de tener alucinaciones ― bromeó, rodeándome con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que sentíamos una fría brisa marina impactar con nosotros. No pude evitar estremecerme entre sus brazos a lo que él respondió atrayéndome más contra su pecho; las sensaciones que él me provocaba eran tan maravillosas que un suspiro salió de mis labios.

―Esto es maravilloso ― dije girándome en sus brazos para verlo. Ahí estaba él con mi sonrisa favorita, lo había extrañado tanto desde que me había mudado de la ciudad.

―Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo ― dijo acercando lentamente su cara a la mía, y yo felizmente cerré mis ojos. Extrañaba sus dulces labios.

El roce delicado de sus labios con los míos me supo a gloria. La distancia no había podido separar nuestros corazones pero si, lamentablemente, a nuestros cuerpos, así que no iba a desperdiciar éste increíble milagro.

―Extrañaba tanto tus labios ― dijimos al mismo tiempo, apenas separando unos centímetros nuestros labios y volviéndolos a unir inmediatamente.

Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces nos besamos, pero, cuando volvimos a ser conscientes de algo más que nuestros labios, ya se podía observar la mitad del Sol unido al mar.

―La vista es perfecta, la compañía es perfecta. El momento es más que perfecto, daría lo que fuera para quedarnos así para siempre y nunca separarnos ― dijo él abrazándome fuertemente.

―Yo igual, lo que más deseo es estar aquí contigo, siempre ― contesté cerrando los ojos―. Pero no me molestaría que hubiera un poco de buena música ― agregué juguetonamente.

―Captada la indirecta, ya te la cumplo, mi princesa ― contestó, besándome en el cuello.

Lo sentí buscar algo y al poco tiempo comenzaron los acordes de _esa_ canción_, nuestra_ canción… _Locura automática_.

―Buena elección, amor. Esa canción me acompañó en varias noches.

Lo besé suavemente, transmitiéndole todo el sentimiento que me había embargado todas esas noches de soledad.

―A mí también. Ha habido noches en las que he pensado que enloquecería por no estar contigo. Ésta canción dice lo que mi corazón te ha gritado desde donde se encontraba.

―_Si no te vuelvo a ver… Sería la Locura Automática_.

―Sería la locura automática para ambos. Y hablando de eso, creo recordar algo sobre un sueño en una playa y con cierta canción― Recordaba la vez que me dijo de aquel sueño, quise tanto poder cumplírselo. Me sonrió de esa forma que me dejaba sin respiración.

― ¿Señorita, me permite un baile? ― me preguntó.

Yo solamente le respondí dándole mi mano. Había momentos en donde las palabras sobraban y éste era uno de esos.

Comenzamos a movernos suavemente de un lado a otro con la voz de mi Ángel cantándome las estrofas de esa canción con la cual nos habíamos identificado. Así, bailando, el Sol nos dejó con su compañera… _La Luna_.

―Hola, _Luna,_ aliada de los que se aman a distancia, aquí estamos dos enamorados que te agradecemos por haber podido unirnos con tu magia cuando estábamos separados ― dije dejando de movernos para obsérvala.

―Puede que estemos distantes, pero no estamos ausentes el uno con el otro. Gracias a tu ayuda pudimos estar conectados ― musitó él, mirándola

―Te debemos mucho.

Lentamente acerqué mis labios a los suyo, no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin besarlo.

Mientras nos perdíamos en los labios del otro, comenzaron a sonar unos acordes demasiado familiares. Nos separamos, él sorprendido y yo satisfecha por su reacción.

―Yo siempre te recuerdo, no importa dónde estés, sigo contigo en el ayer ― Le recité con una sonrisita pícara―. Ves, eso siempre me pasa a mi cuando hablamos por mensajes de texto y tengo música puesta música, mientras hablamos de un tema delicado comienzan a sonar algunas de nuestras canciones, y me encanta que pase… son como pequeñas señales.

―Es sorprendente amor, si esas señales nos han ayudado a superar tantas cosas, principalmente la distancia.

Acariciaba mi rostro mientras hablaba.

―Si, nos han pasado cosas difíciles de superar como pareja, pero, a pesar de eso, lo hemos logrado, amor. Realmente no me imagino mi vida sin ti, tú eres mi todo desde hace años cuando entraste a mi corazón del cual nunca saliste ― dije todo mirando a sus ojos.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que él reaccionara y me besara de una manera tan intensa como jamás lo había hecho, claramente no me quejaba, todo lo contrario, amé la forma en que su lengua exploraba mi boca y como sus labios medio mordisqueaban a los míos. Sus manos descansaban en mi cintura, acercándome a él hasta que no existía distancia entre él y yo, mientras que mis manos se perdían entre sus cabellos. Sus labios hicieron el recorrido hasta mi oreja para susurrarme un "Eres mi vida, bebé" yo no pude evitar producir un leve gemido, él sabía lo que esa palabra causaba en mí.

― ¡Bebé! ― fue lo único que pude decir medio llamándolo a él y acusándole de haberla usado conmigo después de ese _beso._ Todo rastro de acusación se evaporó cuando me perdí en sus ojos y en ellos vi el mismo sentimiento que sabía que se encontraría en los míos. Así que sin más lo besé de la misma forma que él me había besado. Cuando mis labios terminaron en su oreja, le susurré con lo que pretendía ser una voz sensual "Te acuerdas amor, cuando te conté que al decirme _"bebé_" todo mi ser hacía querer besarte hasta dejarte sin aliento, pues no mentía y creo que te lo acabo de mostrar"

― Si te creo, bebé ― dijo con una sonrisa que era una mezcla entre enamorado y pícara. Sabía lo que me estaba diciendo con esa frase, así que volvimos a unir nuestros labios; no sé quién besaba a quién, sólo estaba segura de que no había nada más maravilloso que besarlo, que explorar su boca con mi legua y escuchar pequeños gemidos salir de él.

Terminamos semi acostados en la arena, repartiéndonos besos. Me separé de él un poco y pude observar como sus labios estaban un poco rojos por todos nuestros besos. Le di un rápido beso antes de que me parara.

―Hey, ¿a dónde vas? ― preguntó, formando un lindo puchero con sus labios, el cual me dio unas ganas de ir y deshacerlo con los míos.

―Sólo quiero sentir las olas en mis pies. Ven conmigo, amor.

Puse mi cara más inocente y recibí mi sonrisa favorita y un beso a cambio, mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

El agua se sentía fría cuando hizo contacto con mi piel, pero no me importó, justo eso era lo que necesitaba; la fría brisa marina alborotando mis cabellos, las pequeñas olas en mis pies y, lo más perfecto, sentir su mano que apretaba fuertemente la mía. Mientras lo veía a los ojos dije mi más grande verdad, la razón por la cual sabía que, a pesar de la distancia, todo esto valía la pena.

―Te amo ― le dije.

Sus ojos reflejaban tanto amor que no dude ni por un segundo de su respuesta.

―También te amo― respondió mientras se inclinaba para besarme

Ese beso fue tan delicado, tan lleno de amor, tan perfecto que parecía ser un sueño.

_Justo en el momento en que pensé eso, me desperté._

Me costó reconocer algo del lugar donde me encontraba, sólo podía ver _la Luna_ que brillaba como nunca por una ventana; poco a poco fui reconociendo las cosas de mi cuarto. Volví a fijar mi mirada en _la Luna,_ se veía increíblemente cerca y brillaba como si desprendiera magia. Viéndola, por mi mente comenzaron a pasar las imágenes del sueño, las caricias, los besos, las palabras, el amor.

Como una vez me dijo él, nuestros sueños son las cosas que nuestros corazones más deseaban. Yo ya sabía lo que mi corazón pedía a gritos y no necesitaba soñarlo para verlo, todos los días me lo imaginaba en mi mente… poder estar con él. No pude evitar derramar una solitaria lágrima, la cual me quité rápidamente, sabía que pronto eso sería posible.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar con el sonido de un mensaje, lo busqué sorprendida bajo de mi almohada, muy rara vez sonaba a éstas horas de la noche. Si el hecho de que sonara me sorprendió, lo estuve mucho más al ver que era de él.

"_Amor, no creo que estés despierta a estas horas, pero te tenía que decir que acabo de tener el más maravilloso sueño de nosotros dos. Te extraño tanto, te amo"_

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Cómo sería posible que hubiéramos tenido el mismo sueño al mismo tiempo? La respuesta era obvia, no era posible, y loco era pensar que tuviera algo que ver con el día y hora que era. En la cuarta vez que leí el mensaje, un brillo captó mi atención.

Ahí estaba ella con su aura mágica, la respuesta a mi pregunta: _la Luna_. Yo misma lo había dicho en el sueño, ella ha estado conectándonos a Edward y a mí de muchas formas posibles durante todo éste tiempo, pero lo de ésta noche había sobrepasado cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado. Realmente había conectado a nuestros corazones.

Me acerque a mi ventana, mirando fijamente la belleza que ésta noche radiaba _la Luna_.

―Gracias.

No había palabras para expresar mi gratitud por el especial regalo que ella nos había hecho, en especial el día de hoy. Marqué el número de mi amor.

― ¡Feliz día de San Valentín, amor! ― le dije apenas escuché que contestó. Lo oí soltar unas risitas.

― ¡Feliz día de San Valentín para ti tan bien, bebé!

No pude evitar darme cuenta de que había cambiado el tono de voz cuando dijo la última palabra. Imágenes de nuestros besos aparecieron en mi mente.

―Fueron unos increíbles besos, ¿no crees, bebé? ― mi voz salió ronca de lo que esperaba, pero si cerraba mis ojos podía sentir como sus labios se movían con los míos.

Se quedó en silencio, procesando lo que acababa de decirle.

―Sí, amor, yo también tuve un sueño contigo y puedo decir que fue más que maravilloso, el baile, los besos… ― mencioné juguetonamente.

― ¿Cómo es posible? ― sólo preguntó. Siempre he creído en el gran poder de_ la Luna,_ especialmente desde estos últimos años que hemos estado separados, pero él no pensaba así hasta que tuvimos que afrontar la distancia.

―Te lo dije en el sueño, amor.

Sabía que con eso entendería rápidamente a qué momento me refería.

―_La Luna_, por eso ésta noche la he visto más brillante que nunca ― dijo sorprendido.

Seguimos hablando sobre los afortunados que fuimos de ver esa pequeña muestra de la magia de la Luna y de que, a pesar de encontrarnos separados por miles de kilómetros, nos sentíamos más juntos que nunca. Al momento en que cortamos la llamada, ya el cielo estaba de un suave azul. Me fui a dormir segura de quiénes serían los protagonistas de mi sueño, eran siempre los mismos: _Él y yo juntos._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Feliz dia de San Valentin! Dejen sus comentarios :D<em>**


End file.
